Ch. 352 - Town with no Streets
Ch. 351 - Luck Favors the Bold Ch. 353 - Pranks to Live By CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Dysfunctional Behavior Travel to Oudtshoorn Ostrich Farm Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Oudtshoorn Ostrich Farm Time Warp 2. Floral Waterside Place 4 A Piece of Heaven in the Garden 3. Sweet Getaway Return to Boat House Find 12 hidden objects in Boat House 4. Dazed and Confused Travel to The Lady with the Lamp Time Loop Match 12 details in The Lady with the Lamp Time Loop 5. Mesmerizing Basin Have 3 A Swan’s Lake in the Garden Upgrae 1 A Piece of Heaven to Level 2 6. Fairy tale Paradise Travel to Wine and Cheese Find 12 hidden objects in Wine and Cheese 7. Broken Wiring Return to Oriental Smoking Room Find 12 hidden objects in Oriental Smoking Room 8. Boat ride straight out of a Fairy tale Travel to Brunch in a Boat Find 12 hidden objects in Brunch in a Boat 9. Trouble in Beyond Travel to World of Cats Paradox Find 6 differences in World of Cats Paradox 10. Elegant Swan Float Upgrade 1 A Swan’s Lake to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Piece of Heaven ot Level 3 11. Idiosyncratic Waterways Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 352 scenes Have 1 Peacefully Ashore in the Garden 12. Complete the Paper Boat Set Collect the Paper Boat Serenity and place it in your Garden. 13. Peacefully Docked Upgrade 1 Peacefully Ashore to Level 2 Upgrade 1 A Swan’s Lake to Level 3 14. Stationary Boats Upgrade 1 Peacefully Ashore to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Peacefully Ashore to Level 5 15. Build A Fairy tale Village Complete the A Fairy tale Village Wonder 16. Delightful Waterside Village Upgrade the A Fairy tale Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Oudtshoorn Ostrich Farm Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Oudtshoorn Ostrich Farm Time Warp! 3 Star The Lady with the Lamp Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Lady with the Lamp Time Loop! 3 Star Wine and Cheese Earn 3 stars in Wine and Cheese! 3 Star Brunch in a Boat Earn 3 stars in Brunch in a Boat! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 352 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 352 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 352 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Dysfunctional Behavior Ch.352/S.1 - Oudtshoorn Ostrich Farm Time Warp Hello, Agent! W-where am I? I can't remember what hagstrhfj... Why can't I speak right? Something does not feel okkkkk. Please...sjjdjj...send...halp...HELP! My circuits are... !!! ... actinggg dysfunctional. You found him abandoned on a farm and he couldn't speak properly? This is strange indeed. Quest:Sweet Getaway Ch.240/S.4 - Boat House I've got some free time on my hands. I was thinking of asking Tessa to spend some time with me. What do you think? It's a beautiful day today, isn't it? It is. Is everything okay? Why? Should it not be okay? That's not what I meant. We still haven't captured Nikolai, you know right? As far as I can tell, Nikolai's exploits have reduced to a minumum. Which is why I thought this would be good day to stretch our legs and probably take a break from this hectic schedule. Do you want to go exploring with me? I've found this quaint village in the Netherlands and I wanted to take you there. Just you and me? Yes. Why not? I thought we could get to know each other better. I... I'd love to! Sounds like a plan! I'm glad that went smoothly. Honestly, my insides were full of collywobbles! Why is it so hard to ask a woman out? Quest:Dazed and Confused Ch.352/S.2 - The Lady with the Lamp Time Loop Borgsworth is in a bad condition. He's not making any sense at all. Earlier I could at least catch a word of tow. Now, I don't understand him at all. I..whudcickmne/...Nik...Niko...jdennj... See what I mean? What do we do with him? He..jsdncnnej..hyjgulpp...Nikolai... Nikolai? Did I hear him say, Nikolai? Did Nikolai do this to you? *Nods* That does it! How dare he! I'm goin to put that guy in his place. Agent, pass me my Time Machine log! Quest:Fairy tale Paradise Ch.352/S.3 - Wine and Cheese Oh my! Where are we? This place looks magical! I remember when I first embarked on my journey through Europe a long time ago. More than the finest Swiss cheese and wine, I longed to go someplace no other traveler had embarked upon. Which is when I remembered of a dull Tuesday afternoon where pictures of a little town in Holland had left an indelible impression on me. This place... what is it called? It is called Giethoorn. Some might even call it the Venice of the Netherlands. I've noticed this town has no roads to walkon. It's a refreshing take from the usual places I've been to. That's right! The town is connected through waterways. It's the charm of the place. Quincy! You've brought me to such a nice place. It's so beautiful here. Shall we go indulge in some yummy wine and cheese? I can't wait to explore this town! Quest:Broken Wiring Ch.267/S.4 - Oriental Smoking Room Have you seen Quincy around? We may have to reassemble Borgsworth. I'm sure that spiteful Nikolai is behind all of this, I don't know who did it exactly but Borgsworth's wiring has been messed with. He just stopped functioning. His circuits are all over the place. It's all mixed up and I can't make sense of it. I know only one person who can bring him back. The person who helped bring him to life in the first place. Quincy. I couldn't find him at the Manor. Do you know where he might be? You saw him leave with Tessa? How could he just shut shop and leave at such a time? Doesn't he know the nature of our business is unpredictable? How can he be so irresponsible? I need to figure a way out to get Borgsworth's parts together. He needs to be fixed so that we know who did this to him. Safe to say, whoever it was isn't going to escape this easily. Let me know if you see Quincy around. Quest:Boat ride straight out of a Fairy tale Ch.352/S.4 - Brunch in a Boat Quainy cottages nestled in mowed garden lawns... This is the perfect getaway! I can't thank you enough, Quincy. I'm glad we could do this little outing. It feels so good to escape the daily grind. This boat ride is so surreal. I can't believe they even gave us a complimentary hot chocolate. It feels as though we're drifting away from reality. I know. The stillness and the natural beauty around truly makes this an unforgettable experience. I love that there is no pollution from vehicles here. And one can't possibly get stuck in traffic ha-ha! I'm glad you're having a nice time. Tessa. This trip has given us time to get to know each other. I know. I've had the best time. I don't want to leave now. Can't we stay a while longer. We...oh wait, I just got a message from Enrique. It looks urgent. We need to leave right away. I've just got the most distressing news! I can't believe what has happened to Borgsworth. We need to fix him right away and deal with the culprit behind this. Quest:Trouble in Beyond Ch.352/S.5 - World of Cats Paradox Glad you could make it quick to the Beyond. Trouble has reached our doorstep at last. Nikolai's exploits are starting to cause havoc in the Beyond as well. If we don't stop the man soon, the planet's timeline is at risk of exploitation. I am finding it hard dealing with this Paradox which is why I called you for help. Do you think you can look into it and find out what's wrong? Excellent work, Agent! This Paradox was paradoxical for sure. To think, Nikolai's causing problems in the Beyond as well now. Honestly, I'm getting quite tired of him. All he's good at is causing trouble. Borgsworth? Oh my! How unfortunate. Whatever you're told me is terrible. I need to see Borgsworth. Thanks for helping me out here! You're a sweetheart!